Areuh?
by Juishi
Summary: Il regarda l'enfant avec une grimace, et pria son Dieu pour que tout ceci ne sois qu'une vulgaire Farce de son Hokage pour avoir déserter. Tsunade lui souria doucement, et lui tendis l'enfant. -Aller Sasuke, ce n'est pas si terrible. -C'est un idiot. -Sur ce point nous somme d'accord. Il soupira, et attrapa l'enfant doucement. -Donc voilà, vous avez donc la garde de Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Areuh?

De Juishi.

Re- Yollo la gente populas ! (ça veux re-rien dire mais bon u,u)

Je me re-lance dans l'écriture d'une new fic, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira:)

Bon ok, honte à moi, je n'est même pas fini l'autre mais bon, celle-la me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment donc: Oust!

Rating : k et peut être que je changerais par la suite en MA qui sais?

Résumé Il regarda l'enfant avec une grimace, et pria son Dieu pour que tout ceci ne sois qu'une vulgaire Farce de son Hokage pour avoir déserter. Tsunade lui souria doucement, et lui tendis l'enfant.

-Aller Sasuke, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-C'est un idiot.

-Sur ce point nous somme d'accord.

Il soupira, et attrapa l'enfant doucement.

-Donc voilà, Sasuke Uchiwa, je vous confis officiellement la garde de Naruto Uzumaki qui suite à un accident est devenu un enfant de trois ans...

-Haï hokage-sama!

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

-Bref, place à l'histoire-

* * *

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, et se mirent en position de combat. Aussitôt, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et débutèrent les hostilités. Un kunaï par ici, un autre par là, des shurikens de ce côté, des shurikens de l'autre. Un vrai champ de bataille. Du sang, de la sueur, des cris, des larmes, le bruit d'une lame qui traverse un corps, un second bruit de chute au sol, un soupir de soulagement. Des cris de joie, vite suivis par un cri d'alerte, une explosion, de la fumée, un ricanement sadique, une tête qui roule au sol... Et... Des pleurs d'enfant.

* * *

C'était une belle journée se disait Tsunade. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, il faisait chaud, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de travail ce jour ci, une chouette journée en perspective. Elle se leva, et regarda par la fenêtre. Des enfants jouaient tranquillement avec des jouets à eau, les parents les regardaient avec un sourire fier. Certains Ninjas revenaient de missions, missions qui se déroulaient comme prévu. Oui, c'était une journée parfaite... Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que la porte de son bureau n'explose littéralement, et qu'une Shizune catastrophée n'y entre en criant. Elles sortirent toutes les deux du bureau en courant vers l'hôpital de Konoha. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans le grand bâtiment blanc, complètement essoufflées.  
-Mais enfin, c'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage Shizune!

-C'est Naruto Hokage-sama, une complication pendant la mission...

La "jeune femme" écarquilla les yeux, et ordonna aux infirmières de la conduire jusqu'à la chambre du blond. En arrivant devant la porte, elles purent entendre des gazouillements d'enfant, et des soupirs exaspérés. Elle frappa trois légers coups sur la porte, et entra. Ce fut LE choc. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et se massa la tempe. Ces gamins allaient la rendre folle.

-Sasuke, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un enfant dans les bras?  
-Euh... C'est à dire que c'est...

-C'est Naruto, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade se pinça l'arrête du nez, et poussa un soupir de désespoir. Quand est-ce que Naruto arrêterait de lui faire ce genre de choses ?

-Je vois…, lâcha-t-elle, Explications, maintenant !

Elle se plaça dos à la porte, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sakura lança un regard noir à son coéquipier, et commença à parler.

-Nous étions en mission, comme prévu, et tout se passait pour le mieux, mais...  
-Viens-en aux faits Sakura, lui cria Tsunade.

La rose serra les poings, et fit signe à Sasuke de continuer. Ce dernier soupira, et cala Naruto dans ses bras.

-Pour faire simple, un homme étrange est arrivé au mauvais moment, il a demandé à combattre l'hôte du démon, et donc, comme on n'avait pas le temps, Naruto l'a littéralement ignoré, et a continué son chemin. Le gars s'est énervé, et l'a attaqué de dos. Alors ils se sont battus, et Naruto l'a mit K.O. Sauf que, quand on s'est remis en route, le gars a lancé un Jutsu bizarre, et fin de l'histoire, il y à eu un « pouff » et de la fumée, puis hop, on se retrouve avec un bébé sur les bras.

Tsunade soupira, finalement, sa journée n'était soudainement plus aussi belle qu'elle le pensait. Elle s'avança vers Sasuke, et tendit les bras vers l'enfant. Sasuke lui mit Naruto dans les bras, mais ce dernier commença à pleurer. La blonde regarda Sasuke avec un grand sourire, sourire qui fit penser à ce dernier qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit ce matin là. Il lança un regard noir made in Uchiwa à son Hokage qui, quant à elle, abordait décidément un drôle de sourire qui ne présageait rien de très bon pour le brun.

-Bon, puisque Naruto semble s'être attaché à toi Sasuke, tu seras son tuteur pendant que...Pendant que de mon côté, je cherche une solution à son problème.

-Mais...

-Pas de « mais » Sasuke, c'est un ordre de ton Hokage. C'est sans appel.

Il marmonna un « Très bien », et reporta son attention sur son coéquipier.

-Quoi !? Mais Sasuke-kun, Tu…tu ne peux PAS faire CELA!  
-Tais-toi Sakura, t'es lourde, soupira-t-il.

Elle le regarda, choquée, s'approcha de Naruto puis le lui arracha des bras.

-Tsunade-sensei, Naruto est sous une forme d'enfant, je propose de le garder pour qu'il puisse avoir une figure mater...  
-Hors de question !  
-Mais Sasu…  
-J'ai dit non ! Naruto sera sous ma tutelle, un point c'est tout !

-Mais...

-SAKURA!

La jeune fille regarda son maître, une lueur de peur cependant mêlée à de la rage dans les yeux.

-Arrête de faire ton enfant veux-tu ! On sait très bien que tu ne prendras pas soin de lui, alors arrête de jouer la comédie, et rentre chez toi ! Je VEUX ton rapport de mission demain matin à la première heure !

Sakura serra les poings de nouveau avant de jeter un regard de pure haine au petit blond.

-Très bien, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle partit d'un pas rageur vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Tsunade soupira tristement.

-Tsunade-Sama?

-Ce n'est rien, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, elle s'est perdue dans sa jalousie...

-Hn.

Elle offrit un micro-sourire à l'Uchiwa, et reprit contenance.

-Bref, je vais te trouver des habits...  
-J'en ai déjà... Ils me restent de mon enfance...  
-Je vois... Bien alors, je vais aller te chercher quelques bouquins sur les enfants, et puis tu viendras me voir a chaque fin de semaine pour des examens, ça te va ?

-Hn.

Elle sourit doucement, et ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto.

-Dis-moi, tu as quel âge Naruto ?

Ce dernier regarda Sasuke, et fit mine de réfléchir. Puis il lui montra trois doigts.

-Ai cooomme ça papa', fit-t-il avec un sourire tout à fait adorable.

Tsunade, elle, tenta de camoufler son rire entre ses mains, mais sans succès. L'Uchiwa lui jeta un regard noir, suivit d'un sourire sadique.

-Aller Naruto, dis au revoir à mamie.

Une veine commença à palpiter sur le front de la quinquagénaire. Le petit blond, lui, prit les paroles de son « père » au sérieux. Il lui envoya un bisou en criant un « Ô revoi' mamie ! » Sasuke la regarda avec un sourire narquois et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital.

-Je te fais apporter ce dont tu auras besoin pour le gérer, lui dit Tsunade.

-Hn.

Il ouvrit la porte, et sortit de la chambre. Direction: le quartier Uchiwa.  
En chemin, Naruto avait été déposé sur le sol. Ainsi, il s'amusait à faire tourner son « père » en bourrique. Ce dernier commença légèrement à perdre patience. Il soupira et, chercha le blond du regard. Rien, le petit renard semblait avoir disparu. Il commença à s'inquiéter, et se mit à faire le tour du village. Mais toujours aucunes traces du blondinet. Finalement il le retrouva près d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, posté à la devanture du restaurant « Ichiraku Ramens ».

-Papa ?

Ledit papa regarda son « fils » avec une mine interrogative.

-Hn, fit-t-il.  
-On peut manzer des Ramens, hein ?  
-Non Naruto, ce n'est pas bon pour les petits enfants en pleine croissance.

Naruto lui fit un regard de chien battu, et les larmes aux yeux, il poussa une petite plainte, avec un « S'te plaît papa... ». Le brun se mordit la lèvre devant la moue absolument a-do-ra-ble du petit garçon et, après un soupir, hocha la tête avant d'entrer dans le restaurant sous les cris d'un petit blond bien trop hyperactif d'après lui. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir, et Teuchi, le Chef, vint immédiatement prendre leur commande avec un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir des clients.

-Tiens, fit-t-il, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu manger ici Sasuke. Naruto n'est pas là ?  
Sasuke regarda le Chef, et soupira, en montrant l'enfant à ses côtés.  
-C'est Naruto. Fit-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.  
-... Comment ça ?  
-Ce baka n'est pas doué, c'est tout. Il s'est retrouvé comme ça à cause d'une mission qui a mal tourné. Tsunade-Sama, recherche en ce moment même une solution à son « petit » problème.  
Teuchi fit le tour du comptoir, et vint s'accroupir à côté du bambin.  
-Et bien mon bonhomme, décidément, tu n'as pas de chance, sourit-il. Bon allez, je t'offre un bol de ramens au choix !  
-Yaaataaaaaaaa ! cria Naruto, bien plus qu'enthousiaste. Me'ci beaucoup Shef! (Chef, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris). (Alors ici vu que la modification de l'orthographe ne change pas la prononciation, je pense que tu peux tout bonnement laisser « Chef » :D).  
-Pour moi un bol au miso s'il vous plaît...

Après s'être remplit la panse, les deux joyeux lurons, se mirent en route vers le quartier Uchiwa, bien décidés à ne pas faire de détour... Enfin, surtout Sasuke qui était crevé et qui voulait en finir avec cette foutue journée.

-Allez le môme, au lit.  
-Demo*... C'est l'ap'ès midi papa !

Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez, et se massa les tempes imitant les gestes effectués au préalable par son Hokage exaspérée. Ce gosse allait le rendre barge.

-Oui, je sais, mais tu es un petit garçon, et les petit garçons dorment l'après midi, c'est comme ça.  
-Demo, demo...  
-Non Naruto, j'ai dit « Au lit ». Je suis fatigué, et j'aimerais pouvoir aller dormir avant que la vieille chouette ne vienne me faire ch...Enfin…Bref, dodo, et que ça saute !

Le petit blond fit la moue, et partit dans la chambre que Sasuke lui avait donnée en arrivant. Heureusement pour l'Uchiwa, dès que la tête de l'enfant eût touché l'oreiller, ce dernier tomba dans les bras de Morphée...


	2. Chapter 2

Il se réveilla trempé. Pourtant, ses dessous n'était pas mouillés, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire pipi dans sa culotte. Après tout, il était un grand garçon, et les grands garçons ne faisaient pas pipi dans leur culotte ! Il se frotta doucement les yeux, et les ouvrit. Mais il ne vit rien. Il faisait noir, complètement noir. Il ne distinguait même pas le mouvement de ses mains devant ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur ce qu'il pensait être son lit, mais fut surprit. Il n'était pas dans son lit, et sous lui ne se trouvait pas son matelas, mais de l'eau. Il se leva, et fronça ses sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout d'abord il était dans son lit, prêt à faire sa sieste, et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans…Les égouts de Konoha ?  
Il se mordilla la lèvre, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Le Hokage allait très certainement le punir, et son papa ne lui ferait plus de bisous. Il avança alors prudemment, jusqu'au mur le plus proche, et s'en servit pour se guider au travers du dédale de couloirs qui composait ce qu'il croyait être les égouts. Plusieurs fois, il faillit tomber dans le l'eau, mais il semblait chanceux, jamais, il ne tomba dans l'eau.  
Un "plop" assez stressant se faisait entendre à répétition, tandis que l'enfant continuait d'avancer le plus loin possible. Tout à coup, le mur disparût pour laisser place à une immense pièce sombre et circulaire. Il avança au centre de ce qu'il croyait toujours être les égouts, et sursauta quand des torches enflammées donnèrent de la lumière. Il put enfin observer l'endroit ou il se trouvait.  
C'était grand, humide, et beaucoup moins sombre. Néanmoins, cet endroit faisait toujours un peu peur à l'enfant. Il s'approcha d'un mur ou une torche était suspendue, et la pris dans ses mains. La lueur de la flamme se refléta dans les yeux azur du garçonnet blond. Il avança vers le fond de la pièce, et écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, tenue par des barrières, une immense forme rousse semblait dormir à points fermés.

-Wouah, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'avantage de ce qui semblait être une cage, et tendit le bras pour caresser les poils de la bête. Ils étaient si doux ! Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis que l'animal semblait "ronronner" de plaisir. Plaisir qui fut de courte durée quand la bête remarqua qu'elle était en train de "ronronner" sous les caresses d'un humain de bas étage. Elle grogna, et présenta ses rangées de crocs devant le bras de l' dernier se figea, les yeux exorbités. Sa bouche forma un "O", et ses bras retombèrent contre son corps.

-Wouah, refit t-il. Papa m'a asseuté un nounou's zéant 'ien que pou' moi!

Ledit nounours étouffa un hoquet d'horreur. Le môme le prenait-il vraiment pour une vulgaire peluche? Il grogna, et secoua la tête. Non, c'était très certainement une blague de mauvais goût. Ce sale garnement de seize ans qui se permettait de râler quand il prenait l'air... Bon ok, il lui prenait son corps sans demander, mais bon, ça n'était arrivé qu'une dizaine de fois en seize ans! De plus, il avait bien le droit d'aller faire un carnage ou deux non? Non. Puis un flash lui revint en mémoire, et il partit dans un fou rire. Le petit blond devant la cage regarda la bête hurler de rire, et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas appeler un docteur pour le cerveau. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et héla le "nounours"

-Hé monsieur le 'ena'd (renard) faut appeler un doqueteur (faute volontaire) pour votre cerveau?

Le dit renard repartit dans un fou rire monstre, et se cogna la tête contre les barreaux de sa cage. Il grogna, et poussa un soupir joyeux. Oui, cette journée était parfaitement parfaite. Son hôte avait subit une régression temporelle*, et il avait probablement oublié son existence, et tout un tas d'autre chose. Il sourit. Il allait bien s'amuser, oh ça oui ! Il regarde le petit garçon qui se tenait toujours devant sa cage, la tête penchée sur le côté et une moue absolument a-do-ra-ble collée au visage. Oui il n'avait pas honte de le dire, ce gamin était bien plus adorable petit. Il rapprocha son museau de l'enfant, puis il soupira.

-Non petit, je n'ai pas besoin d'un doCteur (« faute » toujours volontaire) pour le cerveau. En revanche j'aimerai beaucoup sortir un peu dehors. Tu vois, cela fait des années que je suis enfermé ici…

"C'est dans la poche" se dit le renard, tendis que le garçonnet approuvait énergétiquement de la tête.

-Alors si tu pouvais retirer ce petit papier là, juste là sur le mur, je t'en serais très reconnaissant...

Le petit blond hochait toujours la tête, avec un petit sourire. Sourire qui énerva le "nounours"

-Tu m'écoute au moins ? Brailla-t-il.  
-Oui, oui, mais…Nan ! Ze te fais pas confidence !  
-On dit confiance sale gamin !

L'enfant lui tira la langue, et prit place dans l'eau.

-Ze te fais pas confiance. Répéta-t-il.  
-Et pourquoi cela?  
-Pa'ceque tu as pas dit ton nom, et ou ze suis ! S'exclama le bambin.

Le renard écarquilla les yeux, et eut une soudaine envie de se fracasser le crane contre les barreaux de sa cage. Il grogna, puis inspira.

-Bien, comme tu voudras. Je suis Kyuubi, le renard à neuf queues, et tu es dans ta tête.  
Le petit blond aux yeux azur tapota sa joue, et regarda le renard.  
-Alo's si ze suis dans ma tête.. Pou'quoi t'es là?

"Inspire, Expire" médita Kyuubi.

-Parce que je suis enfermé en toi.

-Pou'quoi?

"Inspire..."

-Parce que ton père l'a voulut ainsi.

-Pou'quoi?

"Expire..."

-Parque que j'ai fais des bêtises.

-Pou'quoi?

"INSPIRE..."

-Parce que j'ai tué.

-Pou...

-TA GUEULE! Ferme là, je ne veux plus t'entendre! Tu poses trop de questions ! Ferme ta bouche ou bien étouffe toi avec ta bave et crève ! Mais par pitié FERME Là!  
-... Pou'quoi?

Le Yohko se frappa la tête contre les barreaux de sa cage tout en proférant milles et une insultes et malédictions à l'encontre du Yondaime Hokage.

-Je vais le tuer, marmonnât-il, l'éviscérer, le pendre par les pieds, le secouer comme un prunier, le...  
-Tu fais des rimes matenant? demanda innocentent Naruto.

Kyuubi grogna, et jura sur tous les dieux que plus JAMAIS il ne tuerait des gens pour le plaisir, mais que par pitié, on le sorte de là.

-Pou'quoi ze suis là? Hein? Dis monsieur le zoli 'ena'd. (renard)

Le dit "joli renard" soupira exaspéré, et regarda l'enfant. Il était la parfaite réplique du Yondaime, mais pourtant, personne ne l'avait remarqué. De ce fait, et de sa faute, le petit avait été traité comme un paria, une sous-merde et j'en passe et des meilleures. Soudainement, il se sentit culpabiliser. Par sa faute, un enfant qui aurait très bien pu être le sien s'il avait été un renard, avait été traité comme une putain de merde. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un grognement. Il allait protéger le petit. Oui, à partir de maintenant, quiconque s'en prendrait à lui, en paierait le prix. Mais pour cela, il devait pouvoir prendre le contrôle du corps de l'enfant n'importe quand.

-Ecoute petit, il faut que l'on parle très sérieusement ok ? Alors écoute bien. Après je répondrais à toute tes questions si tu veux, mais écoute moi bien.

Le blondinet hocha la tête, et prit un air très sérieux qui fit sourire le Yohko.

-Tu es là par ma faute. J'ai attaqué le village quand tu es né, et on m'a enfermé en toi pour me punir. De un parce que tu avais beaucoup trop de chakra à ta naissance et que sans moi tu serais mort, et de deux, parce que ton pè... Grand père t'aimait beaucoup, et savait que tu aurais suffisamment de courage pour me supporter... Entre autre. Tu suis?  
-Oui, tu es puni pa'ce que tu as fait une bêtise, et g'and papa t'a mis dans moi pa'ce qu'il aimait moi.  
-Oui, c'est très bien, maintenant écoute moi attentivement. Grâce à moi, tu es très puissant, de ce fait, beaucoup de méchant ninja veulent te tuer.  
-Pou'quoi?  
-Parce qu'ils sont idiots, et ont peur de moi.  
-Sont pas zentils alo's.  
-Non, pas du tout.  
-Comment ze fait alo's pou' pas mou'i'? (mourir)  
-Ton papa te protégera, mais moi aussi je le peu

-Mais si tu veux que je te protège, tu dois faire un pacte avec moi.  
-Un pacte?  
-Oui, grâce à ça, je pourrais prendre le contrôle de ton corps et tue... Punir ceux qui voudraient te faire du mal.  
-C'est danzereu? (dangereux)  
-Non, tu vas juste être un peu fatigué, mais après un bon gros dodo, ça ira. Tu es d'accord?  
-Ok, on fait le patce, tacpe.  
-Pacte, le reprit le renard.  
-Oui ! On fait ça!

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla de bonne humeur, ou du moins d'aussi bonne humeur que pouvait l'être un Uchiwa. Il regarda le radioréveil qui indiquait dix-sept heures trente, et poussa un soupir. Apparemment, Naruto dormait encore. Comme quoi, il avait bien eut raison de lui faire faire une sieste. Il s'étira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et se leva de son lit. Il devait préparer le goûter du petit. Il descendit les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il farfouilla dans ses placards, puis poussa encore un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de trois ans pouvait bien manger ? Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et se frappa la tête contre le bois de la table. Dans quelle galère s'était-il jeté ? Il se releva, prit une boite de biscuit sec et se servit une tasse de thé. Il mit tout cela sur la table de la cuisine et sourit très fier de lui. Quel idiot, c'était évident, un enfant buvait du thé, et mangeait des biscuits au goûter !  
Il sourit, et se servit un café, qu'il but doucement. Finalement, la journée n'était pas mauvaise... Oui, enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri perçant venant de la chambre de Naruto ne retentisse à ses oreilles.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par **_Kiyara_**

Merci à toi ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Areuh?

De Juishi.

Re- Yollo la gente populas ! (ça veux toujours rien dire mais bon u.u)

Voici la suite de Areuh? ...

Rating : k et peut être que je changerais par la suite en MA qui sais?

Résumé Il regarda l'enfant avec une grimace, et pria son Dieu pour que tout ceci ne sois qu'une vulgaire Farce de son Hokage pour avoir déserter. Tsunade lui souria doucement, et lui tendis l'enfant.

-Aller Sasuke, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-C'est un idiot.

-Sur ce point nous somme d'accord.

Il soupira, et attrapa l'enfant doucement.

-Donc voilà, Sasuke Uchiwa, je vous confis officiellement la garde de Naruto Uzumaki qui suite à un accident est devenu un enfant de trois ans...

-Haï hokage-sama!

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

_Pour ce qui es des lecteur fantômes, j'ai horreur de ça. Lisez ok, mais dite nous au moins ce que vous en pensait!_

RR:

**_hathor2_**

Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise toujours, et oui, Sasuke va avoir la peur de sa vie (a)

_**miliee7**_

Hey! merci pour ta review, ahhhh le suspens :) Tu apprendra que je fini souvent mes chapitres en mode suspens :)

_**lovesasunaru94**_

Je vois mdr', contente que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant :)

_**saranya1555**_

Et bien, je te re merci pour ta review, contente que cette fic te plaise ;)

Et merci aussi à tout ceux et celle qui m'ont mis en favoris/Alerte, sa me fait super plaisir ! :)

, place à l'histoire.-

* * *

Oh My Kyûbi!

* * *

Sasuke laissa tomber sa tasse sur le sol, et couru aussi vite qu'il le put vers la chambre de Naruto. Il monta les marches quatre-a-quatre, et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre. Ce qu'il vit le statufia. Le petit blond reposait sur son lit, le dos arqué vers l'arrière, et la tête ballante. Ses yeux était écarquillés, et des larmes roulaient tranquillement sur ses petite joue ronde.

L'Uchiwa resta planté devants la porte, beaucoup trop ébahi par ce qu'il voyait. Il se reprit en main, secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, et accourut près de l'enfant. Le blondinet poussa une plainte de douleur, tendis que son corps continuait de s'arquer comme bon vouloir. Sasuke commença à paniquer, et appela un ANBU, lui demandant d'aller immédiatement chercher la Cinquième.

Une fois fait, il reporta son attention sur l'enfant, et vit avec horreur que ce dernier semblait subir une métamorphose physique. De tout petit crocs lui poussèrent dans la bouche et ses yeux prirent une jolie teinte améthyste. Jusque là, tout aller plus ou moin bien se dit Sasuke, après tout cette couleur d'yeux lui allait comme un gant, et ses petite canine lui donnaient un air sauvage, mais tout de même très enfantin.  
Malheureusement pour notre brun ténébreux, la métamorphose de l'enfant ne s'arrêta pas là, puisqu'une touffe de poiles roux commencèrent à sortir du bas dos du blond pour former une magnifique queue de renard touffu, et que ses petite oreilles auparavant parfaitement humaine s'allongèrent (NDA: Genre comme les elfe mais style renard, cf lien en bas du chapitre ^^) et devinrent velus. Sasuke hoqueta surprit, et s'approcha du blond doucement. Malgré ses trait factieux barré par la douleur et la peur, l'enfant était vraiment très mignon. Il déglutie, le chakra de Naruto était beaucoup trop élevé et démoniaque pour qu'il lui appartienne. Oui il avait découvert que Naruto abritait en lui le Kyûbi no Yohko, mais il savait aussi que jamais le blond n'aurez laissé le Renard prendre possession de son corps. Il se mordilla la lèvre, ne savant pas quoi faire. Enfin, Tsunade arriva avec quelques ANBU, d'après elle, le chakra du blond se répercutait dans toute la ville, et faisait peur aux villageois. Elle approcha Naruto, et lui caressa la joue.

-Mon dieu Naruto, qu'a tu encore fait?

Elle soupira, et prit place sur le lit de l'enfant. Elle demanda à son élève -Shizune- qui était venue avec elle, d'aller chercher un linge humide histoire de faire baisser la fièvre, et elle dévêtit légèrement le bambin, le laissant simplement en slip...

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt dans l'esprit d'un certain blond._

-Comment on fait le paquetE? (NDA: Même refrain, il n'y à pas de fautes.)

-Un paCte, le reprit encore le renard, et pour le comment, ne t'en fait pas, je m'occupe de tout. Normalement tu n'aura pas mal... Enfin j'espère, murmurât t-il. Aussi, tu ressemblera un petit peu à moi, ça ne te dérange pas?

-Ze vais ressembelais à toi? Avé les oreilles et tout?

Le renard hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouai! Hurla de joie l'enfant, ze vais ressembelais à monsieur le nounou's-euh! chantonna t-il.

Kyûbi haussa un "sourcils" et secoua la tête désespéré, il se racla la gorge, ferma les yeux, et déploya son chakra au maximum. De sa voix grave, il prononça:

"_Kokoro to karada,_

_ Mizu to hikari Tochi to_

_ sora Izureka de kanjiru yō_

_ ni chikara o māji shimasu.*"_

Il eu un flashe de lumière blanc, et nos deux protagonistes se mirent à hurler. Leurs deux esprit semblèrent fusionner, tendis que la grande cage s'ouvrit entièrement. Le Yohko était libre, libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était protéger son renardeau. Bon certes, le rituelle faisait plus de mal qu'il l'aurais pensé, mai au final, tout finirait bien... Du moin, il l'espérait.

* * *

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il vit des formes flous au dessus de sa tête. Il cligna des yeux, tendis que sa vision s'affinait. Il voyait déjà beaucoup mieux, peut être même dix fois mieux qu'avant son pacte, sans doute avait t-il hériter de la vision de Kyûbi, et dans ce cas là, surement que c'est autres sens s'étaient développé.. Il tenta de bouger, mais seul la douleur de ses muscles lui firent comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger avant un certain moment. Il grogna, faisant sursauter les formes maintenant parfaitement humaine, au dessus de lui. On l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit, tendis qu'il observait les visages inquiet, qui le scrutaient. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue interrogative collé au visage. Il tendis ses petit bras de bambin vers son "papa", qui le prit légèrement hésitant. Le petit blond sembla enfin remarquer que tout le monde -c'est à dire les trois personnes présente dont sa mamy, son père et la demoiselle qui suivait toujours sa grand mère- le regardaient bizarrement. Il fronça ses petits sourcils et demanda:

-Pou'quoi tout le monde y me 'ega'de cÔmme ça?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Comment expliquer à un enfant de trois ans, qu'il possédait certaines caractéristique de Renard? Il se racla la gorge, et lança un regard vers son Hokage qui, elle aussi se mordillait la lèvre. Il lâcha un soupir, et posa le garçonnet au sol, puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, et prit la parole.

-Ahem... Est-ce que tu à remarquer que... Comment dire... Que tu a une queue de renard, ainsi que les oreilles qui vont avec?

Naruto le regarda un peu surprit, et sentit en effet que dans le bas de son dos, quelques chose de bizarre remuait joyeusement. Il souria, tendis que ses yeux s'éclairaient de bonheur et que ses oreilles remuèrent elles aussi joyeusement.

Les "adultes" se regardèrent interloqués, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, le petit blond semblait heureux à l'idée de ressembler à un renard. Il interrogèrent Naruto, qui répondit tout naturellement:

-Monsieur Kyûbi qui à fait un paCte avé moi.

-Gné? répondit très intelligemment l'Uchiwa.

-Monsieur Kyûbi..

-Oui j'ai comprit, mais comment, pourquoi?

Naruto regarda son papa avec une moue interrogative. Soudain ses yeux passèrent au rouge sang, et ses trait animal se firent beaucoup plus présent. Ses crocs s'allongèrent, et ses poils (NDA: oreilles et queues pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit.) hérissèrent. Kyûbi leurs faisait maintenant face, dans toute sa grâce démoniaque. Son visage dur comme la pierre, et ses yeux sang ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Il se redressa, et fit face aux personnes présente dans la pièce. Il leurs fit un sourire mi-amusé mi-carnasier, qui fit frémir les occupent de la chambre. Il fixa Sasuke droit dans les yeux, et prit la parole.

-J'ai fait un pacte avec le gamin, dit t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Tsunade s 'étouffa avec sa salive, Sasuke fit tomber machoire par terre, et Shizune tomba sur le cul. Kyûbi ricana sous l'oeil noir de la cinquième. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Uchiwa, et prit un air très sérieux.

-Dit moi sans mentir Uchiwa, pouquoi n'a tu pas laisser la garde de Naruto à ta coéqupière, ou bien à quelqu'un d'autre?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, tendis que ses joue prirent une couleur rosée. Le renard le regarda interloqué, et écarquilla les yeux avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Noooooooooooooooooon, fit t-il en riant, pas possible, toi LE grand Sasuke Uchiwa aurait... serais a-amoureux de la pille électrique de Konoha?

Il repartit dans un fou rire, et essuya ses larmes de joie toujours en ayant quelques soubresaut de rire.

-N-Non, balbutia le brun, c'est-c'est p-pas ç'ça! Je, tu..

-Il, nous, vous, ils, oui moi aussi je connais la grammaire, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, dit t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Sasuke lança un regard noir au Neuf Queues, et grommela quelques paroles intelligible d'où ressortaient les mots "Éviscérer, tuer, décapité.."Kyûbi haussa un sourcils, et ria doucement.

-Pas la peine de t'égosiller gamin, prend soin de lui, c'est tout ce que je demande, même si je le protégerais toujours, je peut être neutralisé, et je e veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. En revanche, si tu lui fait du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Dit t-il durement.

Sasuke hocha la tête conscient que le Yohko lui accordait sa confiance, bien qu'il soit ébahi qu'il possède un cœur. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kyûbi avait si soudainement envie de protégé celui qu'il détestait tant. Il regarda fixement le Yohko, qui dans le corps de Naruto, semblait bien plus inoffensifs. Kyûbi sembla suivre le fils de ses pensées, car il montra les dents, et poussa un grognement sauvage, qui fit sursauter les occupent de la pièce.

-Ne crois pas que parce que je suis dans le corps du Kit, que je suis inoffensifs, bien au contraire, je te rappelle qu'ici je suis ab-so-lu-ment libre de mes mouvements, et de venir quand bon me semble.

Le brun fit la moue, et poussa un soupire, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Bref, fit t-il, pourquoi est tu là, tu l'a manipulé, ou quoi?

-Non, il a fait ce pacte de plein gré.

-Pourquoi, demanda le brun.

-Je veux le protéger.

-Nh.

-Fait pas cette tête Uchiwa, je vais pas te le prendre ton blondinet.

-Nh, fit t-il les joue rouge.

-Minute papillon, intervint soudain la voix de Tsunade, C'est quoi cette histoire de pacte et de je ne sais trop quoi!

-Ah la vieille se réveille, ria le Yohko, me frappe pas, tu risque d'abîmer le corps de ton petit fils chéri.

La blonde eu un reniflement dédaigneux, et se massa les tempe. Oui, ce petit allait vraiment, vraiment la rendre dingue.

-Explication, maintenant. Dit t-elle d-un ton qui ne laissa pas place à la réplique.

Et c'est avec un soupire que Kyûbi raconta pourquoi il avait fait le pacte, et que c'était la seul manière de pouvoir protéger le renardeau -dixit Kyûbi- des forces maléfique qui risquait d'envahir la terre et tout et tout.

-Donc, tu fait ça par paranoïa, le coupa la Cinquième.

Kyûbi s'étrangla, et prit une mine catastrophée.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte! C'est la fin du monde, si quelqu'un parvint à mettre la main sur nous!

-Nous?

-Mes frères et sœur, reniflât t-il.

-Ok... Ahem, ça nous explique pas pourquoi tu à fait ça!

-Mais, je voulait protéger le Kit, c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait battre et abuser quand il était petit je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise...

Les trois protagoniste blanchirent, tendis que l'Uchiwa serrait les poings rageusement.

-Kami-sama, il-il s'est fait...

-Oui.. Et cela par ma faute.

Tsunade regarda l'enfant en face d'elle, et tristement, et se promis que plus jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. C'est émouvant nee?

_Breeeeeeeeeeeeeef, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_*Corps et esprits,  
eaux et feux  
terres et cieux  
fusionnons nos forces pour ne faire plus qu'un._

_Vive originalité! xD  
_

_Review please *O*  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Areuh?

De Juishi.

Re- Yollo la gente populacine ! (ça ne veux toujours rien dire mais bon u.u)

Voici la suite de Areuh? ...

Rating : k et peut être que je changerais par la suite en MA qui sais?

Résumé Il regarda l'enfant avec une grimace, et pria son Dieu pour que tout ceci ne sois qu'une vulgaire Farce de son Hokage pour avoir déserter. Tsunade lui souria doucement, et lui tendis l'enfant.

-Aller Sasuke, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-C'est un idiot.

-Sur ce point nous somme d'accord.

Il soupira, et attrapa l'enfant doucement.

-Donc voilà, Sasuke Uchiwa, je vous confis officiellement la garde de Naruto Uzumaki qui suite à un accident est devenu un enfant de trois ans...

-Haï hokage-sama!

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi m'appartien à moi et à moi seule :°

_**RAR**_. (Ben ouai c'est plus pratique de les faires au début u.u)

_hathor2:_

Ouai je sais, mes chapitres, ne sont pas super long, mais je fait ce que je peus, j'essaierais de faire plus long au fur et à mesure, désoler :o

Merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si au moment ou je te réponds, je ne l'ai pas commencée *^*

_Guest_

En faite, Kokoro est traduits par Coeurs, et/ou Corps, ça dépend de la phrase en question. Mais sinon, tu à plus ou moins raison. ^^

Merci pour ta review. En espèrent que ce chapitre te plaise.

_Boys-Love-Yaoi:_

:O Ça gêne vraiment? Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis habitué à écrire "Il souria" ect... Mais si vraiment, vraiment ça te gêne, et bien, je changerais... En attendant, merci pour ta review, en espèrent que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

_miliee7:_

Je suis contente que le chapitre trois t'ai plus, et ouai c'était assez triste, mais je suis pas trop du genre à faire des happy end, j'adore quand y'a des merdes à tire la rigot :p

_Asukaa_

Contente que ça te plaise, bonne lecture :)

_dj:_

Merci pour ta review,

Naruto est toujours plus ou moins mignon ^^

_Kinaa:_

Merciiiii pour ta review, tu 'a pas trop eu à attendre, puisque voilà la suite xD

_Megumi-chan:_

Ben ouai, je vais avoir besoin de lui pour mes prochaines tortures nié héhé...

Arigatōgozaimasu!

_lovesasunaru94_

merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir, pour la suite ben... La voilà ^^

Pour ta question concernant le nombre de mes chapitres ben... honnêtement I don't Know u.u et je ne sais pas non plus si je séparerait la fic en deux parties ou non. Désoler pour ces réponses évasifs, mais bon..

Bidou/Bisou... x)

Mdr' en espèrent que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres ^^

_omglikecool _(Sur le chapitre 1)

Wouaw, je suis assez surprise de savoir qu'un(e) américain(ne) lise ma fic, j'en suis très heureuse, mais je te re-merci pour a review, en espèrent que malgré mes innombrables fautes, tu parviens à lire cette fic.

Bref, Place à l'histoire, Enjoy!

* * *

_Trahison Konohanienne._

* * *

_Maison Uchiwa. 03H00 AM._

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il devait bien être 03h00 passé, mais il n'avais toujours pas fermé l'oeil. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit le Yohko. Il se retourna dans son lit, et poussa un soupire las. Oui il savait qu'il éprouvait quelques sentiments à l'égard du blond, c'était en partie aussi pour cela, qu'il était revenu à Konoha, et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le blond finisse par en avoir marre de courir après lui, et qu'il le laisse tomber. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait tenu chez Orochimaru avec l'autre pervers. C'était en sachant que Naruto l'attendait et que jamais il ne lui en voudrait, qu'il avait tenu. Il soupira, et prit place en position assise sur son lit. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, Kyûbi avait enfin laissé Naruto reprendre le contrôle de son corps, leur assurant qu'il ferais tout pour protéger l'enfant. Tsunade avait hoché la tête en le remerciant, et puis elle l'avais examiné. Heureusement, le neuf queues avait aussi assuré que les attributs renardesque (NDA: je suis absolument consciente que ce mot n'existe pas) apparaîtraient seulement lorsque le petit serais en proie à de fortes émotions. C'était une bonne chose, quoi que si tout redevenait normale, le blond piquerait très certainement une gueulante, mais en attendant, Sasuke trouvait cela particulièrement mignon. Malheureusement, comme le disais Tsunade, il y avais plus de "Si" tout redeviendrait normale que de "Quand". Parce que pour le moment, personne, pas même les chercheurs, n'avaient trouvés de moyen pour que Naruto reprenne une taille normale, ainsi que sa matière grise. Il se rallongea dans son lit, quand il entendit soudain quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il fronce les sourcils, et se leva doucement en grognant. Après tout, il était bien 03h30, et il n'aimait pas vraiment être dérangé au plein milieu de sa non-nuit.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et fut surpris de voir une petite tête blonde dotée de petites oreilles ainsi qu'une petite queue de renard. Il se mordille la lèvre, conscient que si ses attributs étaient de sorti, c'était très certainement parce que Naruto avait du faire un cauchemar. Il s'agenouilla devant de petit garçon, et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Que se passe t-il bonhomme?

-Ai fait un chossemar p'pa, fit t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans?

L'enfant fit la moue, e se mordillant la lèvre, tout en serrant contre lui, une peluche à l'effigie d'un renard, que lui avait offert son père un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il fixa son paternelle de ses yeux azurs, et baragouine quelque chose. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, et lui demanda de se répéter. Naruto lui fit un sourire agacé, et répéta:

-Avais plus de 'amen à Issi'aku.. (NDA: Ramen- Ichiraku)

Le nouveau père lâcha un petit rire amusé sous la mine boudeuse de son fils, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, et lui montra son lit du doigt.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi?

Les yeux améthyste du garçon, semblèrent briller de mille feux tellement il était heureux que son père lui propose cela. Il hoche énergiquement la tête, et couru jusqu'au lit de l'Uchiwa ou il s'installa rapidement sous les couettes. Sasuke secoua sa tête, un micro-sourire aux lèvres, il rejoigna son fils dans son lis, et l'entoura de ses bras. Aussitôt, ce dernier vint se blottir contre lui, et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire niait aux lèvres.

* * *

_A trois Km de la frontière entre Konaha et Oto. 03H30 AM.  
_

Une fine silhouette courait entre les arbres de la forêt du village caché de feu. D'après la corpulence de cette silhouette, on pouvait aisément savoir que cette personne était de sexe féminin. Elle possédait de cours cheveux, donc la couleur éclairée par le clair de lune, donnait une teinte rosée. Habillé plus ou moins vulgairement, d'une jupe très, très courte, toujours d'une couleur rosée, et d'un haut moulent plus que nécessaire la poitrine -qui sois dit en passant était inexistante-, était de même couleur que la jupe. A sa ceinture, était accroché -comme tout les autres ninja-, sa pochette de rouleau et kunai, tendis qu'à sa cuisse, était attaché une pochette à Suriken. Aussi discrètement qu'elle le put, la jeune fille arriva à la frontière de Konoha entre le pays du Son. Elle assomme les gardes, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une seconde silhouette apparut dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle s'avança vers la personne, tendis que cette dernière relevait sa capuche. Grâce à la lune -et toujours grâce a elle-, on put distinguer les traits de la personne. C'était un homme, il était grand et assez maigre. Il possédait de longs cheveux blanc, attaché en queue de cheval, et une paire de lunettes, posé sur nez. Ses yeux étaient d'un drôle de couleur. Ils ressemblait à ceux d'un serpent, tendis que l'un de ses membres -son bras droit- était recouverts d'écaille. Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, tendis que l'homme s'approchait d'elle.

-Konbawa Kyandi-chan. *

-Konbawa Hanja-kun.*

L'homme eu une moue boudeuse, et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis il l'embrassa. Kyandi souri à Hanja, puis ils prirent place un peu plus loin, sur une branche d'arbre.

-Alors dit moi Kyandi, tu voulais me donner des informations à propos du Kitsune* Masen Ka?

-Yesh*...

-To*?

Kyandi soupira, et regarda Hanja.

-Devine.

-Il à fait une grosse bêtise.. C'est ça?

-Hum, Hum, approuva la jeune fille.

-Du genre?

-Du genre à régresser niveau taille, et mental.

-... Je vois... Tu sais que ceci est une opportunité innée pour le village du Son? Et les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Le neuf queues est complètement impuissant...

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai prévenu baka-Hanja.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, bouda l'homme. Kyandi lui tira la langue, et descendit de sa branche, en tendant la main vers le jeune homme. Celui ci la prit, et s'en aida pour descendre de son perchoir. Une fois au sol, il remarqua que la rosée avait toujours la main tendut vers lui.

-T'attend quoi? Le déluge?

-Tss, Baka, j'attends ce que tu m'a promis en échange de cette information.

-Yesh... Combien tu veux, petit coeur?

-Hum... Disons... Que Cinq-mille Ryos* et toi devrais suffire...

-Moi?

-Hum, Hum, fit t-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

-Et je pense que c'est tout à fait dans mes cordes ma chère Kyandi...

Il l'embrassa, et partirent plusieurs Km plus loin à l'abri des regards, pour enfin pouvoir passer une nuit ensemble. (NDA: Je pense que tout le monde à comprit de quoi je voulais parler... Sinon bah... Ahem...)

* * *

_Maison Uchiwa - 07H00 AM.  
_

Il gigote doucement, et lâcha un soupir de bien être. Il s'étira ensuite doucement, tendis que sa main retomba sur quelque chose de mouvant et chaud. Il se figea, et déglutie. Tournant la tête -tout- doucement vers le truc chaud, et bougeant, il poussa un soupir rassuré quand il vit qu'une petite tête blonde dépassait des couvertures. Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, un micro-sourire niait aux lèvres. Enfin, il se leva de son lit, et descendit à la cuisine histoire de préparer un petit déjeuné, à la pille électrique de Konoha. Une fois fait, il remonta dans sa chambre, et réveilla doucement l'enfant, qui poussa un grognement -plus ou moins- animal. Riant doucement, Sasuke, le prit dans ses bras, et le descendit au rez-de-chaussé, pour que le petit blond, puisse enfin profiter d'un bon repas.

Blotti dans les bras de son père, Naruto était encore envahi par les limbes du sommeille. Il arriva soudainement, dans une salle qu'il identifia comme celle du Renard. Il avança doucement vers le Yohko, et prit place à ses côté, profitant de la chaleur du pelage de la bête. Cette dernière l'observa sous toute les coutures. Non, ce matin, tout allait bien. Il n'était: ni blessé physiquement, ni blessé mentalement. Poussant un soupire rassuré -C'était tout de même le second en moins de dix minutes, comme quoi, le petit blond était vraiment importent pour certaine personnes- il daigna enfin adresser un bref bonjour à l'enfant.

-Bonjour Kit, dit t-il doucement.

Le dit "Kit" lui répondit par un grognement, sous le "sourire" amusé du neuf queues.

-Faut vraiment que tu te lève Gaki*

-'As envie...

-Pourquoi?

-Suis bien là, moa.

-Tu sais que ton papa vas s'inquiéter?

-Nh?

-Tss, tu deviens aussi causant que ton paternelle, marmonna t-il, bref, parce qu'il t'appelle depuis un bon cinq minutes, et qu'il est sur le point d'appeler Tsunade pour te faire une piqure...

-NANI! Ze veux pas de 'Iqure moa!

-Ben réveille toi, aller Oust!

-Haï!

* * *

Sasuke observa Naruto, il l'avais déposer sur une chaise ré hausser par un coussin -pour que le petit puisse convenablement manger- mais l'enfant semblait to-ta-le-ment ailleurs. C'est pour dire, qu'il avait maintenant la tête plongé dans son assiette de crêpes. Le brun se précipita vers l'enfant, et lui relava la tête.

-Naruto? Naruto?!

-... ...

-Naruto? C'est pas drôle, debout!

-...

-K'so! Debout... Ou j'appelle Tsunade-hime.

-Quézako? fit le blond en se réveillant soudainement. Il reprit contenance, et regarda son père horrifié. Nannnn, Otōsan*, appelle pas Obāsan*

-Alors debout, et ne t'endort pas dans tes crêpes!

-Haï, gomen ne*

-Bien, mange maintenant, et rejoins moi dans la salle de bain pour faire ta toilette.

L'enfant hocha la tête, et engloutie rapidement, son petit déjeuner. Un fois fait, il fila comme une flèche en direction de la salle d'eau...

* * *

_Village caché du son (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste) 09H AM._

Hanja marchait tranquillement en direction du village caché du Son. Visiblement, il y était attendu, car une personne vint à sa rencontre, tout en s'inclinant doucement.

-K...

-Pas un mot Hinomaru*

-Haï!

-J'ai des infos en ce qui concerne le Kitsune, réuni tout le monde dans la grande place.

Hinomaru partit précipitamment faire ce qu'avait demander son supérieur, tendis que Hanja, lui, se dirigeait vers la place central du village.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait remarquer que tout les habitant -esclaves/ Sous fifre/ Sous merde- étaient réunie au centre du village, devants une estrade. Debout sur cette estrade, Hanja prit la parole.

-Chers citoyen t'Oto, j'ai une excellente nouvelles pour vous.

Il laissa planer un silence, remarquant au passage que tout le monde étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

-L'Uzumaki est hors concours!

Il eu un moment de silence, puis des exclamations interrogative fusèrent. Hanja leva les bras, pour clamer le silence.

-A cause d'un des combat qu'il a eu avec avec un nukenin, il a régresser à l'état de bébé... le neuf queue... Est donc à nous! Vous avez ordre... De la capturer à la moindre occasion...

* * *

Kyandi =Bonbon

Hanja= Demi-serpent

Kitsune= Renard.

Masen Ka? = Non?

Yesh= Moui.

To?= Et?

Ryos = Monnaie courante dans le manga, en revanche, je ne sais absolument pas combien ça fait, si quelqu'un le sait, je lui serait gré de m'aider...

Gaki= Gamin/ Gosse.

NANI! = Quoi!

Otōsan= Papa.

Obāsan= Mamie.

Haï= Oui.

Gomen ne = Je suis désolé.

Hinomaru= Hi (feu) No (pronom de) Maru (cercle) Cercle de feu.

Voilàà, vos impression?


	5. Chapter 5

Chér(e) Lecteur(trisse) Je vous annonce que: **_Je n'abandonne pas_** mes fics, je compte d'ailleurs même les reprendre dans pas longtemps. Mon ordi à claquer, et je suis donc obliger de poster ce message sur la tablette de ma sœur -je galère avec ce put*in de clavier sois dit en passant-

Si tout vas bien, j'aurais un nouvelle ordi après les fêtes et je m'y mettrai aussi tôt je vous le promet.

Ensuite, certaine personnes -pas ic autre part- m'ont faite remarquer qu'il y avait trop de blabla et pas assez de texte descriptifs dans mes chapitres, alors j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez que je réécrive mes chapitres dans toute mes fics. Je vais tenter d'arranger les fautes au passage.

Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir, si vous aimeriez voir certain passage en particulier, ou même des personnage -inventé ou pas- et ou autre. Faite-le moi savoir, il se pourrait que le père noël exauce vos souhait ;)

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Bref,

Juishi, qui est partit se planquer sous une table pour ne pas se faire frapper-


	6. Chapter 6

Areuh?

De Juishi.

Re- Yollo la gente populas ! (ça veux toujours , toujours, toujours rien dire mais bon u.u)

Voici la suite de Areuh? ...

Rating : k et peut être que je changerais par la suite en MA qui sais?

Résumé Il regarda l'enfant avec une grimace, et pria son Dieu pour que tout ceci ne sois qu'une vulgaire Farce de son Hokage pour avoir déserter. Tsunade lui sourit doucement, et lui tendis l'enfant.

-Aller Sasuke, ce n'est pas si terrible.

-C'est un idiot.

-Sur ce point nous somme d'accord.

Il soupira, et attrapa l'enfant doucement.

-Donc voilà, Sasuke Uchiwa, je vous confis officiellement la garde de Naruto Uzumaki qui suite à un accident est devenu un enfant de trois ans...

-Haï hokage-sama!

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

_ Note1: Pas de RAR sinon, je prendrait encore trop de temps ._.  
_

_Note2 Je me demandais: Sur quelle fic vous voudriez que j'avance le plus.  
_

* * *

Baby-Sitting,

Ou

Comment l'autorité féminine l'emporte,

deux à zéro.

* * *

Sur le continent Ninja, c'était l'effervescence Tout les pays plus ou moins important était maintenant au courent de l'état du si redouté neuf queues. Les allié de Konoha voyaient là, une bonne condition pour renforcer les liens entre les pays en protégeant l'enfant, tendis que les ennemis, s'alliaient déjà pour la capture de l'Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiwa passait donc le plus claire de son temps, tendus comme un arc à surprotéger la pille électrique alors que ce dernier faisait son maximum pour faire des tas de blagues plus ou moins appréciés au grand damne de Tsunade, qui ne savais vraiment plus où donner de la tête.

La cinquième, avait justement fait appelle à quelques Ninja auxquels elle faisait confiance, pour garder un œil sur le blondinet. Konohamaru, et sa bande se retrouvaient donc en train de courir après l'enfant qui avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache, sous les soupire las des genins. Moegi attrapa finalement le farceur, et le fit s'asseoir sur un banc, afin qu'il puisse profité de son goûter. Elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, et leurs lança un regard sévère.

-Au mieux de rester planter là comme des glands, vous auriez au moins plus m'aider à l'attraper!

Elle leurs asséna un coups sur la tête, tendis que le neuf queues riait tranquillement, assis sur son banc. Un regard noir plus tard, et ce dernier se tût précipitamment.

-Bien, souffla t-elle, maintenant le premier qui bouge, parle, chuchote, tousse... Fini contre un mur.. Claire?

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête peu rassurés tendis que la rouquine affichait un air plus que satisfait. Quelle idée avait t-elle eu d'accepter de garder le petit, certes elle adorait son presque frère, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'on le lui confie à la première occasion, il n'était pas écrit "Nounou" ou "Bonne Poire" sur son front. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil aux trois garçons qui semblaient en train de comploter quelque chose de pas très bon. Moegi souffla doucement, et s'approcha des terreurs. Elle sortit de sa sacoche un paquet de gâteaux, et le tendis à l'enfant.

-Tien Naruto, manges les doucement ok?

L'enfant attrapa le paquet, un sourire colgate collé sur ses lèvres. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier fini vide dans une poubelle, sous les yeux consternée d'une certaine rouquine. "C'est un vrai gouffre" pensa t-elle blasée, "C'est pas possible autrement!" Un sourire tendre se forma sur ses lèvres tendis qu'elle s'était mise à ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant, qui à la surprise de tous, se mit à ronronner. Moegi pouffa doucement, et embrassa la chevelure de l'enfant.

Soudain, un aigle survola le petit groupe, leur faisant comprendre que leurs présence était requise auprès de la Cinquième. Konohamaru sembla plus que ravis de délaisser le petit blond à quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'il mit le turbo jusqu'à la tour des Hokage très vite suivit par Udon. La seule fille de l'équipe poussa un soupire découragée, et prit l'Uzumaki dans ses bras afin de le re-déposer chez la Princesse des Limaces. Elle fut d'ailleurs heureuse de constater que le bambin s'était finalement endormit sur son épaule.

Quand elle pénétra dans le bureau de la Cinquième, Moegi constata avec soulagement que Sasuke était de retour de mission, et que donc à partir de ce moment, c'est lui qui reprenait la "surveillance" de l'enfant. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en voyant le petit blond endormit dans les bras de la rouquine. Il vint vers elle, et le prit doucement dans ses propres bras, le berçant doucement. Un sourire attendrit passa sur les lèvres des personnes présente avant que l'Uchiwa ne leurs lance un regard plus noir, que noir. Tsunade reprit alors un air beaucoup plus sérieux, un peu sombre, et surtout anxieux.

-Sasuke, appela t-elle, j'ai à te parler, vous aussi, ajouta la blonde en direction des Gennin.

Elle lâcha un petit soupire las, et entreprit alors de commencer son recit.

-Il semblerait que les pays et village voisins, ont apprit pour Naruto... Notamment le village du son. Quelqu'un à prévenu Kabuto, l'actuel chef du village. Suna souhaite apporter son aide pour la protection du Jinchuriki, ainsi que le Raikage sous la demande de Bee-Sama. J'ai également reçu une missive du nouveau Hoshikage, qui souhaite aider. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les nouvelles vont malheureusement très vite. L'akatsuki, ainsi que Oto no Kuni, se sont allié.

Elle coula un regard vers l'Uchiwa, alors que ce dernier serrait fortement sa mâchoire. Il n'avait pas tué son frère, car celui-ci lui avait montré l'ordre de mission qu'il lui avait été donné par le conseil dans le dos du Sandaime. Il avait donc daigné lui laisser la vie sauve à condition qui le renseigne sur les agissements de l'Akatsuki. En bref, ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis un petit moments, et il commençait sérieusement à douter..

-En bref, souffla la Godaime, Il faut à tout prit cacher Naruto... C'est très risquer de le laisser sans surveillance.. De plus sous cette forme il est incapable de ce battre correctement, même s'il à fait un pacte avec Kyûbi, il n'est pas invincible, loin de là.

-Hokage-sama, fit soudainement le dernier Sarutobi, Est-ce.. Est-ce que l'Akatsuki on toute leurs chance de.. De Kidnappé Nii-san?

-Il y à une bonne probabilité en effet... Ils faut prendre en compte le fait qu'ils sont très fort, et que les ninja du village du Son possède le sceau maudit.. De plus, il nous est impossible pour le moment de former des équipes d'éclaireurs, pour aller les espionner.. Nous sommes dans une vrai galère, soupira la blonde.

Un lourd silence plana dans le bureau éclairé par la forte lumière de l'après midi. Moegi regardait le petit blond qui dormait comme un loirs dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, ce dernier avait la mâchoire serrée, et les mains crispées sur le corps du petit. Konohamaru avait baissé les yeux vers le sol, et se contentait de maudire ces "Petit con arrogants qui pètent plus haut que leurs cul, et qui se croient les plus forts" et Udon, restait fidèle à lui même. Il essuyait encore, et encore, la morve qui coulait de son nez, alors qu'il se triturait les doigts pas trop à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte, sortant les personne présentes de leurs pensées, ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme, vers la porte en bois, alors que cette dernière s'ouvrait doucement. Une touffe de cheveux rose se fit voir, alors que Haruno Sakura, abordait un sourire joyeux.

-Tsunade-Sama! chantonna t-elle, Comment allez vous?

Ils tiquèrent tous, arquant leurs sourcils dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-Sakura, fit la Godaime avec un soupire las, Je vais bien... Que fait tu là.

La rosée afficha une petite moue vexée.

-Oui, moi aussi je vais bien, un petit mal de tête mais trois fois rien, fit t-elle avec sarcasme.

Tsunade leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, et s'accouda négligemment contre son bureau.

-Excuse-moi, nous sommes un peu sur les nerf.

-C'est à propos du Mo.. De Naruto?

-Oui exca... comment est tu au courent? Je n'ai prévenu que ces quatre là!

Elle montra du doigts les trois Gennin, et l'Uchiwa qui abordait un air septique. Sakura remarqua alors le petit blond qui roupillait comme un bien heureux, et une moue colérique passa rapidement sur ses traits vite remplacé par un air joyeux.

-Sa'sukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-Kun! Tu est revenu! s'exclama t-elle en lui sautant dessus, manquant au passage de faire tomber Naruto, qui fut rattrapé de vitesse par les super réflexe de Moegi.

-Haruno! Pousse toi! Tu à faillit blesser Moegi et Naruto!

Sasuke avait presque hurlé, la repoussant brutalement. Cette dernière plissa ses yeux, le regard assombrit par l'envie de tordre le coup au Renard. Elle prit un air catastrophé, et se mit à balbutier des excuses. Un concerto de soupire se firent entendre, alors que le brun tendait les bras vers la rouquine, qui lui remit le petit blond, qui commençait à s'éveiller, un peu perdu, et près à pleurer à cause des cris. Il fut rassuré par les sourire des gennin, qui lui faisaient toute sorte de signe (Des grimace pour le Sarutobi, et des reniflement pour Udon)

-Peu importe, siffla t-il amère, Fait attention.

Par la suite, il se détourna d'eux, et se dirigea vers la sortit.

-Tsunade-Sama, je vous conseille d'en parler à Shikamaru et Kakashi sensei, je pense qu'il seraient plus à mène de nous monter tout les deux une bonne stratégie. Quant à moi, je vais repartir deux trois jours, et j'aimerais confier Naruto, à un des membre de mon équipe en qui j'ai une entière confiance.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcil avant de se lever brusquement.

-Tu n'y pense pas Sasuke! Dois-je te rappeler que Taka, ou Hebi, peut importe le nom que pour porter, vous restait des Nukenin recherché, j'ai acceptée de te réhabilité parce que Naruto m'a supplié, et parce que tu avait des information sur l'Akatsuki, et que tu avait un contact là bas! Mais Les trois autre guignols n'ont pas ma confiance, et ne font pas partit de ce village.

-Certes, mais ils sont plus fort que certains de vos ninja, Hokage-sama, et avec tout les respect que je vous doit, je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix. C'est eux, ou... Elle, ajouta t-il en lançant un discret regard vers le bonbon-rose.

La "jeune" femme, serra fortement ses poings, dégoûtée de se faire ainsi manipuler. Soupirant bruyamment, elle reprit place dans son grand fauteuil, et le congédia d'un geste de la main.

-Si jamais ils osent lui faire quoi que se soit... Je te jure que je te détruit.

Un micro sourire prit place sur les lèvres du brun, qui tournait son regard charbonneux vers elle.

-Si jamais ils lui fait du mal, il seront mort avant que vous n'ayez eut le temps de vous en rendre compte Tsunade-sama.

Sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce, et prit la direction de la forêt, alors que dans le bureau de la cinquième, un silence choqué régnait. Sasule Uchiwa venait de faire une promesse de mort sur ses coéquipiers actuel... Une promesse qu'il tiendrait à coup sur.

* * *

Pas taper la gènialisime Juishi.

petit un, l'ordi que j'ai à noël est merdique à mourir, et donc ben voilàà, je ne fait pas de RAR, sinon, on en sort pas, je préviens juste que je vait attendre d'avoir fini mes fics pour les réécriture, et qu'un bêta readeur ou une, serait la bienvenu, parce que je n'est pas non plus le correcteur intégré.. Bref!

Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour m'avoir soutenu, ça m'a fait super plaisir, et grace à ça, j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains, (et mon ordi tout pourrie en passant) et j'i finit par l'écrire.

Mon choix, et destin scellé ne devrais plus tarder à voir un new. chapitre, du moins je l'espère x)

Sinon, qui aimeriez vous voir un peu plus là dedans?

Des questions?

Que vas t-il arriver dans les prochain chapitre..

Ahem... hahaha! J'en connait un qui vas en baver perso xDD


	7. Chapter 7

**_INFO IMPORTANTE_**

Rassurez-vous je n'arrête pas la fic loin de là (d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre part bientôt en correction)

Je tenais juste à vous informer qu'une amie m'a informée qu'ami l'a informer (Vous suivez toujours?) que ma fiction "Areuh?" avait était plagier. Ce geste me dégoûte profondément, et je tenais à signaler aux lecteurs, que tant que le plagieur n'aurait pas supprimer la fic sur "The Way Of Naruto" , je ne continuerais pas à poster pour "Alimenter" sa (ma) fic!

Cette fic me tien vraiment à coeur, et ne n'accepte pas qu'elle soit "copier" sans ma permission!

J'espère que vous me comprendrez, désoler mais il m'est impossible de continuer en sachant cela.

En attendant je continuerais de poster pour Destin Scellé, et Mon choix.

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_Juishi'_


	8. Chapter 8

Ouaip, nope vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien un chapitre, que je trouve en passant complètement merdique.  
Je suis désoler, mais le fait de voir ma fic plagié, ma mis le moral à zero.. et j'ai pondu cette merde. Je l'éditerais peut être un jour.. En attendant, vous devrez vous contentez de cela pour le moment.. J'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous comprendrez..

* * *

Douce et belle journée qu'elle était. La chaleur était aussi présente que la vie, et pour ainsi dire, le soleil, n'avait jamais parut aussi brillant à cet instant. Le seul mot qui pouvait définir cette journée, était: Caniculaire. Les rare brises de vents donnait un infime espoirs aux villageois qui n'en pouvaient déjà plus de cette chaleur étouffante, bien que 99% d'entre eux, étaient enfermés chez eux, au frais. En bref, c'était la journée la plus calme que Konoha n'est jamais...

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE SALE CON DE POISSON! OU EST-CE QUE TU TE CACHE SALE PUTAIN!

Connu...Euh.. Ou pas. En effet, si l'on se dirigeait vers le centre de la forêt de Konoha, là ou des millier d'oiseau et d'animaux venaient de prendre la fuite de peur de finir assassiner par une folle furieuse, on pouvait apercevoir une sorte de grande cabane, ou sorte de mini manoir -chacun son point de vus- entouré par un petit lac et tout autre joyeusetée. Dans ce justement mini manoir, une jeune fille de seize ans, semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre au grand désespoir d'un jeune homme roux bien bâtit qui lui, ne cherchait que le calme. Ce dernier soupira, et envoya l'un de ses plus flippant regard noir à la jeune fille, qui, bien trop énervée pour se rendre compte que sa vie allait peut-être être abrégé d'un instant à l'autre, continuait de hurler des horreur à l'encontre d'un certain poisson. Le bruit d'une porte qui coulisse se fit alors entendre, alors qu'un adolescent du même âge que la jeune fille apparaissait de derrière la porte, avec un enfant dans les bras. Une veine palpitait furieusement sur sa tempe alors qu'il foudroyait la jeune fille du regard.

-Karin, je te prierais de fermer ta grande gue... Bouche. Y'en à qui essayent de dormir ici!

-TOI! hurla la dite Karin, JE VAIS TE TUER!

-Essaie un peu grosse truie, marmonna t-il blasé, T'arriverait même pas à bouger ton gros cul jusqu'à moi.

Un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres, découvrant ainsi, une multitude de dent taillée requine. Si on l'observait d'un peu plus prés, on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait des cheveux blanc aux reflets bleutés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et des yeux couleur améthyste qui semblaient continuellement joueur. L'adolescent possédait une silhouette fine et élancée, quelque peu maigrichonne.

La jeune fille quand à elle abordait de long cheveux étrangement vert fluo, des yeux rouge surmontée par des lunettes rectangulaire, et contrairement au "poisson" qui portait un haut moulant de la même couleur que ses yeux, et un baggy de couleur grise, Karin elle, portait un haut mauve clair, ouvert sur son nombril, et un mini short vraiment très "mini". Par la suite, ses bas lui arrivaient en haut des cuisses. La troisième personne semblait voir le même âge que les deux premiers protagoniste. C'état un garçon baraqué aux épaules larges, et à la chevelure rousse vif et qui partait dans tout les sens. Il semblait continuellement blasé par la vie, tellement, qu'en ce moment même, il était accoudé à l'une des fenêtre du cottage et fixait d'un air ennuyé l'extérieure de la maison. Il portait une sorte de chemise pour malade, bouffante au niveau de la taille et de couleur grise. Un bermuda de même couleur suivait la chemise, et il était aussi étrangement pieds nu.

Alors que Karin allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas un gros cul, et que de toute façon, flemmard comme il était, il n'aurait pu aller bien loin, un sanglot retentit alors dans la pièce. Automatiquement tout les regards convergèrent vers l'enfant qui reposait dans les bras de Suigetsu, et qui par la même occasion avait les larmes aux yeux, visiblement effrayé par les cris de la jeune fille, le bambin cacha son visage dans le coup de l'assassin, tendis que celui-ci foudroyait du regard la femme ninja.

-Merci beaucoup Karin, Grinça t-il agacé.

Cette dernière retroussa son nez, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ce gosse est juste complètement con. J'vois même pas pourquoi on doit jouer les Baby-Sitters!

-Pas NOUS, Karin. Ne te crois pas suffisamment importante pour que Sasuke t'en confie la garde de temps d'une mission.

-Vas donc te faire foutre espèce de poisson frit! Non, mais regarde toi! Ou est passé ce putain d'assassin à la con, qui crie haut et fort qu'il deviendrait le prochain maître des légendaires épées de Kiri , et qu'il n'y à rien de plus fun, que de découper des membres hein? Non à la place, tu fait des farces complètement stupide et dénudé d'interré! NON MAIS REGARDE MAIS CHEVEUX! MES SI BEAU CHEVEUX ESPÈCE DE CREVURE!

Suigetsu tiqua dangereusement et toisa la jeune femme du regard, haussant par la suite, son sourcil d'un air visiblement amusé de part la réaction de Karin vis à vis de ses cheveux maintenant vert. Un long soupire las, passa finalement ses fine lèvres rosées, alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux .

-Sérieusement Karin, lâche moi lez basque. Petit un, tu sert à rien, si ce n'est me casser les couilles à longueur de journée -il avait alors plaqué ses mains sur les oreilles de Naruto- Petit deux, ajouta t-il avec un large sourire, Je trouve que cette couleur te vas bien, vraiment.. Maintenant, tu ressemble un peu plus à un fichu crapaud.. Tu suit?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, prés à répliquer, mais une voix calme, et dénudée de sentiment, les interpella, et les pria de "Se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute, ou bien qu'ils se marient, et aillent voir ailleurs si il y était"

Les trois regarde -naruto comprit- se tournèrent vers Juugo, qui venait de prononcer les phrase à ne surtout pas prononcer, puisqu'une nouvelle dispute éclata alors sous les yeux blasé du rouquin, et du blondinet.

Ce dernier avait été déposé au sol par un Suigetsu envieux d'arracher la tête d'une certaine Kunoichi, et il s'extasiait maintenant sur les genoux de Juugo, tentant d'attraper les oiseau posés sur son épaules, et autre petit animaux tout mignon. Il s'en lassa rapidement, une moue embêté au visage, il fixa le roux, et prit place au sol, croisant ses jambes.

-Dit Juugo?

Ce dernier se tourna vers le blond, surprit, laissant un micro sourire -chose rare- apparaître sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il laissait échapper un "Umh" interrogateur Naruto le toisa alors avec une mine tout à fait adorablement innocent, triturant ses doigts, il jeta un regard anxieux au deux fauteur de trouble qui en étaient venu aux mains, puis se racla la gorge.

- C'est quoi une Putain? demanda t-il alors en clignant des yeux d'un air intéressé.

Juugo fit de même, mais plus de surprise, avant de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il se leva soudainement, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, il se dirigeât d'un pas rapide vers Karin, l'attrapa par le colle de sa veste, et la planta devant l'enfant, un regard sévère au visage...

-Démerde toi avec Naruto Karin!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Areuh?_**

**_De Juishi._**

Hey vous!

... Pas taper! Je Sais Oui! Je suis impardonnablement Impardonnable.. Mais.. Pardon! J'ai de plus en plus de soucies dans la vie priver, et mes notes en cours, son en chute libre toujours et encore. J'écrit ce chapitre alors que demain [ Somme le dix avril] J'ai le brevet blanc de français et math, et j'ai rien révisée ... Ahem. Bref... Avouez que vous êtes content nan? ... Nan.. Certes.. Bref, place à la suite, qu'en pensez vous?

Je tenais aussi à vous dire des choses concernant ce chapitre. Il risque de vous faire vous poser beaucoup de questions.  
Voilà certaines réponses aux questions que vous vous serez peut être posées.

-Itachi n'est pas mort,

-Pain l'est,

-Konan à juste disparut de la circulation après la mort de Nagato,

-Deidara est un GARÇON! / Je dit ça parce que qu'une amie m'a dit que non, donc en cas ou..

-Tobi is a good boy! (y) / Même si personne ne sait que Tobi est le réel maître de Akatsuki, vous le verrez apparaître sans doute sous ses traits Tobitien et Obitonien au même endroit. Ne me demandez par pourquoi, il ont du tout simplement traverser l'espace temps, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient se dédoublé. Si vous en arrivez à cette conclusion, vous arriverez aussi, à celle du Multi-Clonage, et/Ou des clone spéciaux produit par Zetsu..

-Zetsu n'est pas le roi des CGM / Là encore.. No coment

-Mes tirés sont de plus en plus débile,

-Suigetsu est sexy... Bon ok, j'arrête avec mes tirés, ça deviens du n'importe quoi :D

* * *

Il ne faut _**PAS**_ contrarier un Uchiwa,

Ou Alors,

Quand les choses Commencent à bouger...

* * *

"Tac, Tac, Tac" "Tac, Tac, Tac" "Tac, Tac, Tac"

-Sasuke, arrête ça, c'est agaçant marmonna une voix Ô combien agacé bien qu'un large sourire sadique barrait ses traits rayonnant.

"Tac, Tac, Tac" "Tac, Tac, Tac" "Tac, Tac, Tac"

Une soupire exaspéré, suivit d'un gloussement, et enfin le vague bruit d'une personne déglutissant se fit entendre dans la pièce ronde et peu éclairé. On devinait vaguement que la nuit approchait à grand pas, à cause des faibles rayons de soleil qui passaient entre les fenêtres teinté du manoir actuellement occupé par l'équipe anciennement nommé Hebi. Un énième soupire se fit entendre, alors que le même son dit agaçant refaisait surface.

"Tac, Tac, Tac" "Tac, Tac, Tac" "Tac, Tac, Tac"

-Sasuke tu..

-SILENCE!

Clair, Net, Précis. L'ordre avait était sans appel. Suigetsu, car c'était bien lui, avait bien conscience que d'énerver la boule de nerf qu'était Uchiwa Sasuke ces dernier temps, revenait tout bonnement à un suicide pur et net. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Suigetsu Hozûki ferma sa grande bouche, un air sombre au visage. En face de lui, assis Juugo, pas plus réactif que l'habitude.. Quoi que si l'on s'approchait suffisamment on pouvait alors constater que le jeune homme avait une furieuse crise de tique, faisant alors "Tiquer" l'un de ses sourcils. Il était nerveux. Oh, et il y avait de quoi. Jamais il ne lui serait venu en tête de vouloir contredire l'Uchiwa, le tuer.. Ou bien même.. Faire du mal à ses proches, bien que quasi inexistant étaient ces derniers. Le rouquin se leva finalement, soupirant longuement, il sortit de la pièce, bien trop.. Silencieuse à son goût, bien qu'il n'aimait que ça. Au passage, il attrapa Suigetsu par le sol de son haut, bien que celui-ci tenta sommairement de se dégager de la prise du "fou". Un regard en mode Uchiwa plus tard, il filait la queue entre les jambes, laissant alors seuls, en tête à tête Karin, celle qui visiblement était à l'origine de ce silence pesant, et Sasuke, qui s'abonnait à la foudroyer du regard, sans la moindre once de pitié.

La jeune femme gesticula mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, tendis que son regard évitait considérablement, celui de la furie brune qui fulminait sur place, près à sauter tel un tigre sur sa proie. Ainsi, plusieurs minutes coulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Les deux jeune gens se taisaient indéniablement, soit pour l'un contenir sa grande fureur, soit pour l'autre, d'éviter une mort prématuré. Néanmoins, la rouquine commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, et craqua. Ce fut sa second erreur.

Depuis l'étage qu'avaient rejoins l'homme aqueux et le rouquin, une grimace similaire apparurent sur leurs visages, tendis qu'ils allaient s'enfermer dans la chambre d'un petit garçon blond, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait tant de bruit en bas, et que lui était obligé de rester dans sa chambre nouvellement attribué. Lorsqu'il vit arrivé les deux Ninja, un large sourire barra immédiatement ses traits enfantin, alors qu'il se précipitait dans les bras du Nukenin aux dents de requin, pour lui faire un câlin digne de ce nom. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, l'adolescent eut un micro sourire, venant alors ébouriffer la chevelure de l'enfant, qui lâchât aussitôt un rire joyeux, avant se retourner s'asseoir dans son lit. Juugo ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que Naruto l'appréciait mais il demeurait encore trop.. Froid pour l'enfant, bien qu'il soit incommensurablement gentil, et que le blondinet aimait passer du temps avec lui, à caresser les animaux -moment autrement dit rare, puisque la pile électrique qu'il était les faisaient bien rapidement fuir, au grand damne de Juugo- il était clairement net, que le Jinchuriki préférait passer du temps avec son "père" et son compagnon le plus proche. Après tout, Suigetsu, bien qu'ayant une sainte horreur des "Mioches" s'était attaché au petit renard, et se prenait souvent en train de rire, jouer, et raconter des blagues ou anecdote, avec lui. En fait, Naruto lui faisait penser à ce qu'il était étant petit, avec ses parents, et son feu grand frère. La voix du l'enfant l'interrompit dans ses pensées, alors qu'il relevait la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcils interrogateur.

-Pou'qoi papa y râle en bas? Pou'quoi Ka'in est puni? Oh, et c'est quoi une put...

-Naruto! gronda soudainement le rouquin à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Cesse de poser des questions, surtout si les mots que tu emploie te sont inconnu!

L'enfant baissa les yeux quelque peu honteux, et souffla des excuses. Juugo vint alors vers lui, et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Ce n'est rien, mais tu doit comprendre, qu'il y à certain mots qu'un enfant de ton âge ne devrait pas connaître. Je veux que tu me promet de ne plus jamais dire ce que tu allait dire, reprit t-il d'une voix nettement plus douce.

-Promit! s'exclama alors le petit bond.

En bas, les cris cessèrent enfin, et les deux plus vieux, échangèrent un regard nerveux. Des pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers, une porte claqua, et bientôt on put entendre des sanglots retentir. Les deux adolescent présent soupirèrent de concert, alors que Naruto abordait une moue interrogative. Des pas se firent à nouveau entendre dans les escaliers, cette fois beaucoup plus lent. La porte de la chambre de l'Uzumaki s'ouvrit alors sur le dernier des Uchiwa -ou pas- et ce dernier toisa l'enfant assez froidement, ce qui fit frissonner l'enfant.

-On rentre Naruto, lâchât t-il d'une voix froide.

-Mais je veux pas moi! Veux rester avec Juug' et Suigy-chan! chantonna t-il tendis que les deux personne cités s'étouffaient avec leurs salives assez surprit.

La mâchoire de l'Uchiwa se carra, tendis qu'il envoyait un regard noir à l'enfant, lui faisant encore plus peur. Remarquant ça, Sasuke détourna les yeux,e t se promit de parler tête à tête avec le renard à neufs queues. Il fallait absolument qu'ils montent une sorte de plan de protection. Surtout après les derniers évènements..

-Naruto. Je ne le répéterais pas. Enfile tes sandales, on retourne.. A la maison.

Il avait un peu hésité sur les derniers mots. Est-ce que c'était vraiment "Bien" de faire ça? De faire croire au petit qu'il avait un père? Qu'il menait une vie heureuse? Sasuke se mordit violemment la lèvre. Oui. Naruto avait le droit de goûter comme tout les enfant à une enfance heureuse. Il avait le droit de connaître l'amour d'un parents, ou tout du moins, l'affection d'un proche. Il le méritait après tout les sacrifices qu'il avait fait. Le petit blond souffla doucement, déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue des deux adolescents, et enfila comme dit ses sandales, avant de se ruer dans les escalier, un air boudeur au visage. L'Uchiwa soupira très longuement. La journée pour lui n'était pas prête de finir. Surtout lorsque dehors, il vit un des oiseau messager du Hokage survoler le manoir. Il massa ses tempes, soupira, et jura.

* * *

_Dans un des nombreux souterrains de Oto no Kuni_

-Hanja-san,* souffla une voix rauque, Tout est prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

Un hochement de tête suivit les paroles de la mystérieuse personne, tendis que son interlocuteur relevait son capuchon pour découvrir ses traits faciaux. En face de lui, son subordonné, abîmé par le temps -et surtout pas les nombreuse manipulation exécuté sur sa personne- s'inclina tel un page devant son roi, et disparurent soudainement, et avec eux, une centaine d'autre Ninja.

* * *

_Dans une certaine grotte bien sombre, avec une certaine statue très flipante, avec de certain hologrammes très moche._

-Tout est prêt Zetsu? susurra une voix venant d'un des nombreux hologramme.

Un rire mi sadique mi pervers répondit à l'interrogation de l'hologramme, et ce dernier étouffa une exclamation agacé.

-Oui, Oui, Oui, chantonna la voix du dit Zetsu avant de reprendre très bizarrement et très sérieusement, Le sujet sait que nous le cherchons, et tentera de la protéger, à ce moment, nous agirons.

-Bien, bien, bien, répondit l'homme avant de tourner sa tête vers un autre hologramme, Deidara, Tu ne fera cette fois -ci pas équipe avec Tob-

-OUI! Ô Kami-Sama Suprême! Ô Joie! Destin Que Je taimeuuuuuuuuuuuh!

Un lourd silence suivit l'exclamation de joie du dit Deidara, qui assez étrangement, avait commencé à effectuer une danse des plus étrange, chantonnant alors de vague "Han, Han, Ah Ouai! Han, Han, Ah Ouai!*" Consterné par l'attitude de leurs semblable, un long soupire désespéré se fit entendre par le reste des hologramme, alors qu'une petite voix s'était mis à demander à tout vas, pourquoi "Deidou'-chan avait l'air si heureux que gentil-tobi ne fasse plus équipe avec lui", ce par quoi on lui répondait.. Rien du tout, le laissant alors sans réponse. Le visiblement maître se racla la gorge, faisant fit du concours de joie d'un certain blondinet, il poursuivit:

-Tu fera donc équipe avec Itac-

-NAAAAAAAAAAN! KAMI-SAMA! ESPÈCE DE PUTE A FRANGE! RAMÈNE TON SALE GROS CUL DE GOURDASSE!

-Bien, soupira alors une autre voix sous le déluge de ricanement que recevait alors leurs collègue.

-Il Suffit Deidara! Tu fera équipe avec Itachi Uchiwa, un point c'est tout.

-Mais!

-Non.

-Mais!

-Non.

-Mais!

-NON.

-MAIS!

-NON, BORDEL FERME TA GUEULE, C'EST QUI LE CHEF HEIN? QUI VOUS LOGE? -pas vous- QUI VOUS NOURRIS! -pas vous- QUI VOUS PAILLE VOS PUTAIN DE FACTURE A LA CON? -.. kazuku- ALORS MERDE! JE VEUX UN PUTAIN DE RESPECT OU JE VOUS ÉTRIPE!

Un très grand grand silence suivit cette Ô combien merveilleuse tirade, qui visiblement à la pensée de tous, leurs montrait juste à quel point leurs chef avait du être rabaisser étant jeune et qu'il souffrait juste d'un complexe de supériorité aigu.

-Vous Partez Sur Le CHAMP!

-Haï!

* * *

_Konohagakure - bureau du Hokage_

-SHIZUNE! aboya t -ont soudainement.

Un bruit de course rapide se fit alors entendre, alors qu'une jeune femme ouvrait la porte de sa supérieure à la volée. Les cheveux en batailles, et les joue rouge, Shizune pensa vainement qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle vois pour une augmentation, mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'air sombre de son sensei.

-Prépare immédiatement une escouade d'ANBU, et renforce les défense du village! Je veux que Toute nos unité soient rentré dans l'heure qui suit, peu m'importe les moyens.

-Tsunade! Que..

-PLUS TARD!

La jolie brune hocha la tête avec sérieux, et partit en courant, exécuter les ordre de son Hokage. Cette dernière se leva, et alla se poser devant la fenêtre, les sourcils foncés au paroxysme. Plus loin, sur son bureau, on pouvait apercevoir une vingtaine de tickets de jeu d'argent. Tous affichaient une somme monstrueusement élevé.

* * *

* Hanja, cf chapitre sur la trahison Konohanienne

* .. J'avoue que ce "Han, Han, Ah Ouai" viens de ma danse perso de la victoire.. Aha.. No coment :")

Voilàààààààà Pour le chapitre je-ne-sais-combien

Je pense que c'est le plus sérieux jusqu'à maintenant.  
Ou pas.

J'avoue m'être trop pétée un délire avec l'Aka..

Je les aime.

Itachi un peu plus.. M'enfin bon..

Vous voulez la suite? Elle arrivera très prochainement.

Ou pas.

Bref, votre dévoué auteur,

Juishi~

review?


End file.
